Unsure
by blackfrost08
Summary: It has been some time since the downfall of lord Voldemort, when one night Draco is contacted by the dark wizard in a dream. He is faced with a hard choice. his love, or his lord? Draco/Harry rated "T" for language.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I am not plagiarizing. I am just making

my own version of HP. Drarry ahead. Adopted from .net/u/2178693/ Loves you! (this is her chapter, BTW. I just edited a bit.)

Draco POV

It was pitch black. I could see nothing.

All of a sudden, in the distance, I saw a pair of distinct snake eyes. Many people still fear snakes, because of Voldemort. Now that he is dead though, they are not as much. People just think of them as animals, not as a weapon, or a symbol of the Dark Lord like they did. When there was a snake of Voldemort, you could tell he possessed it. Not because of the way the snake acted, no, Voldemort could hide that very well. The snake would act natural, yet it radiated darkness, and fear. Like it was functioning on your fear. It made you scared and that seemed to just make the snake more powerful.

This pair of eyes seemed to do the same thing. I could tell instantly they were evil. But how? Potter killed him. We even buried him in the ground, for him to rot. How in the world was he contacting me? We took away his wand too. "I know you are afraid of me, and wondering how I am contacting you. Well that'ssssss for me to know and you to probably never find out." He started, his voice like a snake, but raspy and weak.

" I need you. I have to come back. All the mugglesss and mudbloodsss are happy. We need to crushhhh they're happynessss. It's perfect timing. They won't exsssspect it."

Wake up! I told myself. I tried to pinch myself but I was frozen. No. I thought. He has already caused so much damage. He has torn my family apart. I suddenly felt a rush of tears. NO. I couldn't cry now. I have already shed enough tears.

I suddenly felt such a horrible, excruciating pain inside of me. It started at my stomach then spread all over my body. The pain made me cry out. I would rather be killed right now then die slowly like this.

"I can not kill you now. I need you. Evil issss in your blood. It's in you jeanssss. I gave you a chancssssse, now, if you are not going to help, I will make you! Sssssss" He hissed as if this was giving him pleasure. And I knew it was.

The pain all of a sudden got so much more intense. I just wanted to tear off my skin, until I could rip out my heart, disconnecting it from my body to stop this pain.

"Alright" I said very quietly, he heard me though

"Good. I knew you would be very eassssy. Now you have to go and buy . . ." He started telling me the list of things I needed to bring him back. I would have to go to Diagon alley.

I woke up scared out of my mind. It wasn't possible. It was a dream. Just a dream that never happened.

I never knew I had this much imagination, and yet...

I could remember the pain from the cruciatus curse so well. I moved my hand to my stomach where the pain had started. When I put my finger over the exact spot where the agony started my hand tingled.

"I could do it again. I know you're scared of me. Don't be. If I didn't have to force you, this could work better. Less pain for you." The voice was cracking as if he was losing his voice. It was like a whistling sound. Like every breath was painful. As if his throat was so dry that air just seemed to pass down and whistled. As it were those every breaths just made it all worse.

I looked around for the voice. Then I noticed that on my bedside table there was a list. I looked at it. It was the very same list that Voldemort – I shuddered at his name – told me in the 'dream.' Bloody Hell. What in the whole bloody world did I get myself into? I was in a load of shit.

I was outside of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. And as I thought about the dream more and more, it seemed so much more distant and dream-like. Not like what it felt like when I woke up. It felt like when you have a dream. You wake up and it seems so realistic. Then later in the day, you forget about ¾ of the dream and the rest is a faint memory. It was starting to feel like that, like a real dream.

Now that I thought about it, mother was making a potion and said she would leave me a list. It all made sense now. I felt a wave of relief.

I stepped inside. I got the horn of a unicorn, fangs of a Basilisk, 3 feathers of a phoenix and poison hemlock, which was a very powerful, and poisonous herb. I went over to the clerk and took out 4 gold galleons.

"You makin' the healdeath potion?" He asked.

"The what?" I had never heard of any "healdeath" potion in my life.

"High level dark magic, it is. Cures almost all deadly illnesses it does."

Why would mother need that? But Voldemort would. My eyes widened. I dropped the jar of Poison Hemlock onto the floor.

Little pieces of poisonous herb and glass flew everywhere.


End file.
